My True Identity
by 118 I Love Anime 811
Summary: Yuuri Shibuya a kind King that gives a smile everyday would it be all fake especially his appearance? What would happen when Wolfram suddenly finds his secret that only two people knows. What would happen when he wakes up the next day with confused stares and as he stood up he saw his hair until his waist or might I say her waist? And what if she has something evil is inside her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is one of my new stories and please do enjoy reading! Really makes me happy when you read it. Thanks and Enjoy!

* * *

It was another normal day at Shin Makoku and The King of Small Shimaron has come to pay a little visit. Yuuri toured Sara around again making Wolfram so jealous at the back that made Yuuri tense a little.

"Yuuri... Cheating on me..." Wolfram mumbled

After the tour they all went to the dining room with Sara which made Wolfram so angry but restrained himself. As Sara entered the dining room he gave a smirk which made his anger to 100% and excused himself to make his anger to 50%. His actions made Yuuri worry aout him. They all ate together and Sara was just questioned by Cheri of how his life was and if he had any live life (as usual) but he just answered...

"I don't have any relationships right now but... I do have someone that I like the most. That person never makes me bored or stops amazing me. That person was always so happy and so problem-free and always butting into situations" Sara said with a smile.

What he said made everyone think deeply and their first answer was Yuuri. Yuuri is always happy and problem-free and not to mention always butting into situation was most likely Yuuri and after they thought they all looked at Yuuri which made him uncomfortable.

The room was filled with silence then Wolfram finally appeared making Yuuri sigh in relief that othing wrong happened to him and Sara's grin grew wider making Wolfram's 50% anger rise slowly.

"So what happened while I was gone" Wolfram asked as he stared angrily towards Sara making Yuuri curious and worry about the two.

"Nothing. Your mother just asked if I had any relationship but I only answered that I only liked someone for now"

"And who might that be?" He asked once again.

Sara just smiled and stood up from hi seat making the knife and other utensils fall. Wolfram just smirked and took the knife as Sara said where and what time (you know the usual place) then they both left. Yuuri felt like all the stress was overflowing so after they left she excused himself making everyone worry.

After some few steps he saw Murata infront of him and nodded as they slowly went to a soundproofed music room. They both entered and closed the door. Yuuri sighed in relief as Murata sat infront of the piano and readied his Music Sheet.

"It's been long since I ever last sang with my true face..." He said as he remembered something from the past.

"Well... I do miss your beautiful face"

"Stop teasing me!" Murata just laughed and said,

"You could remove your hairpins now and I could finally see your hair not anymore the short fake one that I fixed and was so hard to fix..."

Yuuri nodded and removed alot of hairpins from his hair and there revealed a waist length shiny black hair that had curls on the tip. Yuuri covered his face with his hands and as he removed it his eyes had long eyelashes that looked so innocent and soft pink lips. She removed her gloves and there showed her long slim fingers. She was so beautiful and was so breathtaking. She looked so beautiful that even Murata couldn't believe he could see someone this beautiful.

"Wow Shibuya... Your so beautiful..."

"Hey stop teasing me..."

"Well... Anyway let's just move on and you go singing..." Murata readied himself and played the piano as Yuuri sang...

**Something delicate special like the love you know**

**My fragile heart beats at times secure and times alone**

**My first treasure took me years to find**

**It's what I cling to when confusion clouds my mind**

Yuuri was now thinking of Wolfram and forgot about the threat that happened in the past while Murata was enjoying playing the piano again with her.

**When you come to me and you smile**

**Suddenly I feel like as if everything's OKAY**

**Lost in you smile all at once I'm swept away**

She was so happy that she had Wolfram with her and was relieved that she sang again. She had all the stress and fright inside her all the time with a smile that hides it. No one could see it but Murata not even Wolfram or her godfather,Conrad

**When trouble falls upon me like rain **

**When the world becomes what they call a lonely place**

**You carry me through from dreary skies the sun breaks through**

Because their music was so loud the room couldn't handle it and made everyone wake up and listen but Wolfram gt curious and so he went towards where it was and saw a black haired woman singing along with the Great Sage.

**When your feeling lost and don't know what to do**

**Just look and see me calling out to you**

**And when your shaking from winter wind upon your facer**

**I'll hurry towards you**

**I'll warm you up with an embrace**

At this part she turned around and now Wolfram could see the whole face of the strang woman. He was wide-eyed that it was his fiancè, Yuuri Shibuya who was singing. He kows even if Yuuri would change into a girl.

**Baby you can count on me**

**Always and forever lost and right next to you**

**Come with me I know its worth to see it through**

**Love could be a delicate thing true love has the power that infinately real **

**Locking the heart with true emotions that you feel**

**La,La,La,La,La,La,La,La,La,La,La,La,La,La,La,La,**

"Yuuri?! Why is Yuuri a girl? He's a boy and why if His Eminence playing the piano?" Wolfram asked himself tons of questions.

**When trouble falls upon me like rain**

**When the world become what they call a lonely place**

**Your carry me through from dreary skies the sun breaks through**

"Ahhh... That felt great! I never felt so alive! But now I gotta change back to my boy form before anyone would see me a girl.. No one must know this... No one..."

Yuuri covered her face again and was back to his boyish face and used his gloes to hide his slim fingers while Murata was fixing his hair

"There. Your hair is all done!"

"Thanks! Gotta go now bye!"

Wolfram rushed upstairs and changed immediately as he lied down on the bed waiting for Yuuri.

After 5 minutes Yuuri came and he saw Wolfram sleeping and so he smiled warmly but he didn't know that Wolfram was watching him and he was happy when Yuuri smiled at him.

Yuuri changed to his night clothes and went to bed beside his fiancè smiling as he took a look at Wolfram before he went to sleep.

It was already 12:00 midnight and everyone was asleep except for Wolfram. He wanted everyone to know who Yuuri really is he doesn't want Yuuri to keep it anymore until it Yuuri couldn't handle it anymore,

"Yuuri... You shouldn't waste it..." Wolfram said as he removed Yuuri's hairpins and her gloves but the problem is he doesn't know how to change Yuuri's face so he just let it be anyway he looks cute still evenif he had a boyish face. He went back to sleep the magically Yuuri's face was changed to her femenine one and that was permanent and could never be changed and Yuuri could never change her voice to his boyish one but permanently her original voice. Her straps on her chest to was also removed showing that she is a girl since she had breasts now and Yuuri didn't even feel a little pinch on her hair when Wolfram was getting the pins!

Yuuri was sleeping comfortably not knowing that her hair pins were taken along with her gloves and her true face is now revealed! Waiting for tomorrow would now start her journey.

* * *

Done!

What do you think?

If it wasn't good enough then I apologize but for those who liked it Thank you so much and for eveyone Thank you for reading! Next chapter is up and the song Yuuri sang was "Serenade" from the anime Fruits Basket really great for me though...

Anyway Please Don't Forget to Rate And Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

hello again!

I completely forgot that i was a disclaimer on my story on the first chapter XD heheh sorry and now I do not own KKM!

* * *

It was already morning and Gunter ran to the Royal bedroom to see a long black haired woman lying on His majesty's bed. he fainted at the sight and saw Wolfram beside him. The others who heard Gunter scream and faint rushed towards the Royal bedroom. they were all wide-eyed of what they saw except for Wolfram.

Yuuri finally woke up and sat up straight as she rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned as she said softly

"Morning everyone..." She stood up from her bed and noticed that her fingers were slim and her hair was laying down. She was wide-eyed and never expected that this would happen and in front of her friends.

"Yuuri..."

''NO! Get out of my way and leave me alone!"

She was crying and locked herself up in an empty room as something from the past haunts her that made her cry and cry until she slept while hugging her knees tightly. Yuuri started remembering the past and was in her dreams again.

~O~OO~O~

In Shinou's temple...

"Poor Shibuya... remembering what happened to her" Murata said looking down while he sat on one of the boxes.

"Hm? Shinou? Did you do something that made Shibuya show herself again?"

"Well... I just used Wolfram to take off her pins and gloves then I magically made her face permanently girl also her voice" he said in a guilty tone.

"Sheesh... Now look what you've done! Shibuya is now remembering it again!"

Shinou didn't give a reply then they both hurried to the Blood Pledge Castle

~O~OO~O~

In Yuuri's dreams/Past might say...

_"Your so weak! How could any girl save a guy! huh?" Boys started surrounding me and teases me._

_"I-I just want to help" I said _

_"We won't need any help from a weak girl! You might want to change back to your boy one and never be a girl! Right guys?" The other boys nodded and stare at me making me shake in fear._

_"Hmm... Your original is a girl right Yuuri? but you were given a chance to act like a boy then use it! It's a waste for you to be a girl! it's a waste I say!"_

_I was crying already when they left me on the streets of nowhere then someone came but I couldn't see the face I was crying so hard that I forgot where home was. The the person whispered..._

_"It's alright just disguise yourself as a boy so no one would notice but there would come a day that you must show yourself to everyone"_

_"I-I don't want to! I'm scared"_

_i was bruised and had so many scars that I hid so I wouldn't remember any._

_"It's alright... They would be gone and your mind would be free again"_

_I looked up and saw that the person was gone but left me boy clothes to hide my identity. I thought for a second and accepted it. i wore this and when I came home my mom greeted me like I didn't change so maybe that person changed my family's memories to keep me safe. i was so glad and now everyone was kind to me when I was a boy. I felt like my world was normal but no. I remembered that I would still show myself which made me careful so to remove my stress I would sing and my friend Murata would play the piano for me. He is the only one I trust when I show my Identity._

Suddenly I saw a bright light and saw everyone worried about me and I was in my room. I scanned the room and also saw Murata with mini Shinou on his shoulder.

"W-What are doing here" I said softly while I hugged my knees closer.

"We're here to talk about you. Why are you a girl? When I saw you before when you were a baby you were a boy." Conrad asked worriedly.

I didn't give any respons but just hugged my knees closer and cried in anger.

"Shibuya... You know that this day would come right?"

"O-Of course I did! I just don't want to remember it! I just wanted to help!"

"What does Yuuri mean? Why is she crying so hard? What is happening to her? Did I do something wrong? Was it a mistake to make her show herself to everyone when I removed her disguise when she was asleep?" Question ran down through Wolfram's mind and sat beside Yuuri.

"Yuuri... Whatever it was in the past is already done and you should really forget about it and live happily." Wolfram said.

"You don't understand... I was given a chance to be a boy when I was a baby so I had a trial when I was born but my original was a girl. When I grew older maybe elementary grade I-I..." I started to cry again and Wolfram pulled me closer to comfort me.

"Yuuri you kno-" Wolfram was cut off when someone knocked at the door and so Yuuri allowed Dorcascos inside and he said maybe shouted well that's normal...

"There is a visitor that claims to be your friend, Your Majesty!"

"Who is it?"

"I do not know but he only said that he wanted to see you."

"Okay then I'll go down in a second."

Dorascos bowed and exited the room leaving the others stare at Yuuri curiously except for Murata and Shinou.

"Hey! I also don't know who this is! So anyway let's just go down and check who this man is" Yuuri dressed as a woman as she had some clothes she shopped from earth. It was a normal Black shirt with long black jeggings. The other men were amazed by her beauty even Shinou! They went down and everyone was looking at their Queen as they just hear what happened earlier. Yuuri went down and saw a man with purple hair and dark blue eyes.

"Ah! What a nice day meeting you Yuuri!"

"I don't know you but why do you know my name?" I asked.

"Ah sorry! My name is Shizuka Jgyosaki from Earth I might say. Don't you remember me? Maybe you didn't see me with all your crying back there." The man said sighing

"Y-Your the one who gave me that disguise and erased my family's memories that I was a girl! Right?"

"Ah! You remembered but now that you became a girl permanently your family has now remembered the past and about the thing that happened before... Do you still regret it?"

I didn't give a response but then Dorascos shouted that Saralegui has arrived making us rememb that they had a fight. I immediatley panicked of what I'll do then suddenly Shizuka hugged me making Wolfram so angry. I was dumbfounded about what happened and then he let me go and pulled me towards a hiding spot when Sara entered.

"Good afternoon Wolfram" Sara greeted

It was obvious he was searching for Yuuri but no sign of her making Sara shrug and then they went to the center to get ready as I was with Shizuka hiding and watching.

"I don't want to be a girl... I want to return being a boy now..."

"There is no choice but youknow it is a blessing actually the there is something in the world that was created." Shizuka said as he looked at me with a smile.

"I actually love someine else but I have no courage to tell him..."

"hehe... It's Wolfram right?" He said with a smirk

"Y-Yeah... And I'm worried about the match between Wolfram and Sara..."

"Don't you worry! Wolfram is strong!" He said happily

"Okay... Why does Sara have to like me... I'm just someone who gets everyone to trouble... I'm weak nothing but burden to everyone..."

I was looking down at my toes then Shizuka sat beside me and whispered.

"No your not. You are the strongest person I have ever met and the most beautiful too." I blushed at what he said but then the battle has ended making everyone happy that Wolfram won but Sara did not accept it and vowed that he would come back and challenge another fight.

It was already getting dark and Shizuka said good bye to Yuuri and will come again tomorrow. They all went to their rooms and slept but then after Yuuri took a bath Wolfram noticed some scars from her arms when she was changing her clothes.

"Yuuri! What are those scars! When did you get those!"

"I-I..."

Wolfram noticed Yuuri's sad expression and hugged her while Yuuri was crying. He carried Yuuri to bed and kissed her forehead as Yuuri slept because of crying and Wolfram was just beside her watching her sleep with such a sad face. He knew that something was troubling his fiancè something really bothered her. Something painful and want to be forgotten but can't. Wolfram can't stop thinking what it was so he decided to have a talk to her tomorrow privately without Shizuka bothering or anyone else. He drifted off to sleep still thinking about hos fiancè.

~O~OO~O~

In Shinou's Temple...

"Hmm... What would happen to Shibuya. She was such a pure and kind-hearted girl when she was young but then thise boys came and said thise things to her making her feel so weak and helpless and she also thinks that she is a burden to eveyone..."

"I shouldn't have done that... I didn't know she had a past like that even if I watched her before... Why?" Shinou was blaming himself already.

"Well... As you can see she is such a mystery to everyone. And you should've tood me if you were going to change her so we could've alarmed her!" Murata said angrily towards Shinou.

"S-Sorry..."

* * *

Finished!

What do you think? Good enough? Bad?

Anyway I got a bit hard in this one because I need to concentrate on my FictionPress too! I gotta write there and copy paste here to change it into KKM form! Anyway Please do Review And did you enjoy reading? Thanks!


End file.
